1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a custom-tailored widget providing device for simultaneously outputting widgets related to a program or a web page when the program is executed in a client or the web page is displayed in a browser.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a widget is a small size application program allowing a computer to provide certain information such as weather, time, calendar, calculator or the like or connect to a specific server and request a search or the like using a separate program. Such a widget is used in a variety of terms such as a gadget, a panel and the like.
If a user downloads and installs such a widget or inserts a script in a web page, the widget is displayed on a background screen or the like and may be used at any time.
The widgets are small applications driven in a user terminal, which may easily provide the user with daily life information or media information such as news, weather, clock and the like even without an Internet browser. If the widgets are used, the user may selectively view only desired information in the background screen or the web browser.
The widgets can be classified as web browser-based widgets or installation-type widgets. The web browser-based widgets include widgets operated by “www.igoogle.com”, “www.netvibes.com”, “www.wzd.com” and the like. If a user connects to a corresponding site, the web browser-based widgets may provide the user with widget services through the corresponding site.
The installation-type widgets include services such as Sidebar of the Microsoft Windows, Gadgets of Google, Yahoo Widgets, Miniple, Daltong and the like. The installation-type widgets are provided in the form of a separate installation program and installed in a client of a user.
There is a problem in that since the widgets work only after a user executes the widgets, the user should inconveniently execute each of the widgets.